


Dance With Me

by qnqt96



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnqt96/pseuds/qnqt96
Summary: [M4F], [WOC Comfort], [Script Offer], [L-Bomb], [Flirty], [Slice of Life], [Romance], Light [SFX] optional.Okay. This script is one I feel is a staple of the Black home (again, could be other POC homes, but I’m just speaking for what I know). Imagine, it is Sunday morning...maybe late afternoon. The kids have just finished their chores and are outside playing with their friends around the neighborhood. The performer got all the children up early so the listener could sleep in. You can integrate some “cleaning music” playing in the background (I know in my home it was gospel but I am sure Earth, Wind, and Fire or any other big 60’s R&B artist will fit nice You can either feed an instrumental into the background or maybe you could hum the chorus or verses of the song). The listener enters the kitchen, half asleep, with a warm cup of jo, a sparkling clean kitchen and a fine man awaiting her.
Kudos: 1





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F], [WOC Comfort], [Script Offer], [L-Bomb], [Flirty], [Slice of Life], [Romance], Light [SFX] optional.  
> Okay. This script is one I feel is a staple of the Black home (again, could be other POC homes, but I’m just speaking for what I know). Imagine, it is Sunday morning...maybe late afternoon. The kids have just finished their chores and are outside playing with their friends around the neighborhood. The performer got all the children up early so the listener could sleep in. You can integrate some “cleaning music” playing in the background (I know in my home it was gospel but I am sure Earth, Wind, and Fire or any other big 60’s R&B artist will fit nice You can either feed an instrumental into the background or maybe you could hum the chorus or verses of the song). The listener enters the kitchen, half asleep, with a warm cup of jo, a sparkling clean kitchen and a fine man awaiting her.

[Instrumental or humming of a sixties R&B song starts in the background. Footsteps approach]

“Well good morning my love. How did you sleep? That’s good, I’m glad.”

[Pause]

“Oh the kids? No need to worry, the kids are at their friends’ house and before you ask, yes they finished all their chores. I made sure of that.”  
[Pause]

“Well, you were sleeping so soundly, and I know how hard you've been working, so I got them up early. I dropped each of them off maybe...thirty minutes ago or so.”

[Pause]

“Yes I made a cup for you. Just how you like it. Three-fourths coffee, one-fourth creamer. Mmhm. I know I am.”

[Happy sigh]

“Do I need a reason to stare at my beautiful life partner who makes me feel nothing but happiness? I’m not gassing you up. You know it’s the truth. I thank my lucky stars every day I wake up and see you next to me. In your array of bonnets.”

[Towel or something is thrown, laughing ensues]

“Hey, don’t throw things! I’m not joking. You have like seven of them.”

[Pause]

“I know they’re different sizes and yes I know why. I should after all this time. Can you guess my favorite one? Mmm...nope. That one’s cute too, but I love the silk black one.”

[Laughter]

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You wear that one when you’re in the mood, but just get your hair done. Damn right. Bonnet association. We should trade mark that...we’d be rich. You know there’s the bedtime bonnet, the grocery store bonnet, then there’s the beauty store bonnet. And I know the first time you spent the night at my place, you had a different one.”

[Laughter]

“I knew it! Well no...not initially...mmm...I don’t know. Maybe six or seven months in, I saw you packing a bag for that trip we took to the coast and I was like...my girl really pulled out a specific night cap for traveling. That may have been when I really knew I fell for you.”

[Pause]

“What do you mean, don’t look at you like that? I shouldn’t look at you like you hang the moon and the stars for me? I shouldn’t look at you and wonder when the sight of you will stop stealing my breath? Or maybe I shouldn’t look at you like you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen?”

[Pause]

“Stop what? I mean every word, baby.”

[Listener rolls eyes]

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

[Soft spank]

“You’re such a brat sometimes.”

[Chuckles]

“Here I am, trying to tell you how you came into my life and made me a better person, and you’re laughing at me. Do you want to know why you made me want to be a better man, or not?”

[Voice slips back into an endearing tone]

“I wanted to be better because that's what you deserve, sweetheart. You gave me the best gifts a man could ever ask for...or in my case, gifts I didn't even know I needed.”

[Short pause]

“Oh baby please don’t cry. Hey, come here. Come here sweetheart.”

[Quieter, maybe improv some forehead kiss type sounds or something]

“You do so much for this family. For me. I am so glad that over the last few years, you have been able to start doing things for yourself. Sweetheart...don’t you know that you fill my life--our life--with so much warmth, love and security? Every day you do that. For me and for our children. For your friends. Hell, you even go out of your way to compliment strangers on the street, just to brighten their day. You are so, so, so incredible. I want to make sure you feel just as loved, just as appreciated, and just as supported as we do...because you are, baby. You are.”

[Pause]

  
“I know I don’t tell you nearly enough.”

[Pause]

“I know but I need to tell you more. I need to show you more. I hope that all the small things like waking up to a clean house, or being able to sleep in, or anything else I can do in our day to day, will let you know what you mean to us. What you mean to me.”

[Pause and then light chuckle]

“What do you mean to me? You mean more than I could ever put into words. I love you.”

[Pause then deep breath]

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you saying those three little words. I’m serious. Every time you tell me you love me, it feels like the first time.”

[Pause]

“Oh, I’m a big softie? Well I’m only ever a softie for you...well, you know. Softie outside of the bedroom that is.”

[Laughter, maybe improve some chest smacks]

“I know I am but you like me like that. Mmhm. I know you do. Oh really? I ain’t all of that?”

[Whispered in ear]

“That’s not what you were saying last night...or when you woke me up at 3am for round two.”

[Playful slap to butt]

“Come on, sweet cheeks. You heard me. Let’s go to the couch. We can snuggle while you finish your coffee.”

[Footsteps, couch sounds, etc.]

“So baby, how was this past week for you? I feel like we haven’t really had a chance to just...talk. Any new drama at work?”

[Pause]

“I wouldn’t say I’m messy per se...I just know you like to vent. Oh yeah. Mmhm. Has nothing to do with the fact that I’m a gossip."

[Pause]

"Mmm...wait, back up a bit. Is this the client you were telling me about last week? The one that was late to the consultation?”

[Pause, then improv some general replies, i.e. some “mmhms” “She did whats”, etc.]

[New instrumental or humming new song starts quietly. Maybe something like Roberta Flack’s “The Closer I Get To You” or something similar]

“Well as they say, what goes around comes back around. You just keep shining and being professional like you always are, and the rest will fall into place.”

[Pause]

“Of course babe. Ohh...baby. Our song is playing. You already know. Dance with me, beautiful. Just indulge me a bit, woman.”

[Spoken quietly]

“There we go. Let me hold you close for a little bit. Mmm...I love the feeling of you in my arms like this. Your head nestled under my chin, your small hand in mine, and my free arm wrapped around your waist.”

[Soft laughter]

“Every now and again I just...oops...let my hand slide over your hips. Don’t worry, I’ll bring it back up. You’re a lady, after all, and should be treated-”

[Chest slap sounds, laughter follows]

“Alright, alright...I’ll quit the play by play.”

[Pause, then quiet humming of the song]

“I could dance with you, like this, forever."

[Pause]

"You too? I’m glad.”

[Long pause]

“What was that, baby?”

[Pause]

“Yes, that was nice. Do you wanna watch one of our shows, now? I don’t have to pick up the kids until later this afternoon.”

[Pause]

“No, no, no, no, no. I picked a show last time. Baby no. It’s your turn. Last time we stared at the TV for nearly an hour before I just randomly picked something to watch.”

[Pause]

“Just pick something. No I’m not even going to weigh in. I’m going to get our movie snacks and you pick a show by the time I get back.”

[Pause]

"Yes baby?"

[Pause]

"Aww...I love you too honey. I'll be right back."


End file.
